I bet
by LaynaPanda
Summary: Gray bets Lucy 30,000 jewels that if she goes up to Natsu and asks to have his way with her, he'll do it. But Lucy thinking dense little Natsu wouldn't know what she meant, he won't so she agrees. What happens when dense little Natsu isn't so dense anymore? Is Lucy up for some passionate nights with Natsu or is she going to run for the hills? Lemon inside.
1. Chapter 1

**I'm feeling a bit perverted. ;)**

**My first lemon – ish. ****Enjoy.**

"I bet you -" Gray paused to capture the blonde's attention and the continuing after he saw the look he received from her - "If you go up to Natsu right now and ask him to have his way with you, he'll fuck you here and now." Lucy stared at him dumbfounded and embarrassed. _Have his way with her_? Like a dense person like Natsu would understand what _that_ meant. But she still couldn't believe he would bet something like that with the celestial mage. Doesn't Gray know how dense Natsu is?

"You're telling me - Natsu is going to grab me and then fuck me senseless if I give him permission to do so?" Lucy asked, raising a brow and blushing a bit. As weird as it did sound, she did like the sound of that and silently wished Natsu wasn't as dense as he was so he would do that to her. Sadly, he wouldn't because he only looked at her as a nakama.

"Yep, I bet you 30,000 jewels that he'll do it. Go up to him and ask, beg, and do something to him and he'll do it,"

"You have to be kidding me, _Natsu_? Are we talking about the same person here because I think you're not."

"Yes, Natsu Dragneel of Fairy Tail. The idiot with pink hair and a scarf around his neck, the same person."

"N - Now?" Lucy asked, her face starting to burn. She wondered if he'll do it, maybe he will but probably not. He'll probably reject her and embarrass her in front of the whole guild even. But if Natsu does, she'll get pleasure _and_ enough money for food and a bit of shopping.

Maybe she should try - "Okay, I'll do it," Lucy looked at Gray with a confident smile and nervous face. "Great, there he is now, go do it." Lucy gulped and nodded, standing up and slowly walking up to Natsu. Her heart was becoming beating quicker and quicker having the thought of her first time being in _here with him._

Lucy shuttered and stood in front of Natsu, gulping. Lucy turned to look at Gray one more time while he gave her the thumbs up and looked back at the back of the dragon slayer.

She took a deep breath and tapped his shoulder, making him shift his attention to her. He grinned and greeted her, becoming all happy. "H - Hey Natsu, I wanted to ask you something,"

"Sure, what's up?"

"Err . . . Have your way with me!" Lucy quickly said, jumbling her words up together making it sound like one huge confusing word. Why was she so nervous?

"Uh . . . What was that?" Lucy looked at him, turning crimson. She should at least say it in a more seductive voice, maybe that'll help. She tried thinking of a way of saying it to him, maybe, "Hey there dragon boy, why don't you have your way with me?" Lucy said, purring and looking at him with a sexy look on her face.

She _cannot_ believe she just did that. She watched Natsu's face turned into confusion, relief, happiness, confusion again before turning into lust.

_Oh god,_ that face couldn't be any sexier. Was he turned on or was it just her? "Have my way with you, you say?"

"Yes?" Lucy said, not really asking or stating something. Does Natsu look a bit turned on? "Are you . . . giving me permission . . . to have my way with you?" Natsu cleared his throat and repeated what Lucy said making her bite her lip and nod keep her squeal in, trying not to run away from him as soon as possible.

Why did she even agree to this? She feels so embarrassed now, she felt like disappearing. Damn Gray and him bribing her with money. She was a sucker for cash.

Natsu continued to look at her, standing up as he towered over her short figure. "So, you wouldn't care if I just shoved you on that table there and fucked you senseless?" Natsu asked, pointing towards the table right behind her causing her eyes to widen and her to choke on her spit she was swallowing.

Did he really say that? He was serious? This isn't like Natsu, what happened to him? Did he finally go through puberty which is 7 years late?

Lucy felt like punching Gray in the face for this, this is his entire fault. Lucy gulped and nodded, not even knowing why she agreed and not running away.

Natsu grinned devilishly as he put a hand on her hip and his other hand on her wrist causing Lucy to squeal a bit and look at him with wide eyes. "N -Natsu, y - you, you're seriously going to do it? What happened to you?"

"You. You gave me permission to do this to you, something what I _always_ wanted to do to you,"

"M - Me? You wanted to do this to me for a while now?" Lucy whispered, backing up as Natsu stepped closer to her. Lucy felt like this was going to turn out bad; she should just run while she had the chance. But a part of her was screaming at her to stay and let him have his way with her.

Like having a crush - okay, maybe not crush but loving Natsu didn't make this far more exciting. "Of course, but now that you gave me your permission which means, yes."

"B – But Natsu, I – I . . ." Lucy was loss of words, what more could she say? She turned to look for Gray for help but he was only looking at them with wide eyes and a big grin on his face.

Did he trick her onto doing this? She'll get him back once Natsu finishes being a horny freak who she never _ever_ seen or thought of before. Natsu is just so . . . Natsu. He's an 18 year old teen with a 7 year old mind, it's impossible to get things through his thick skull but this, _this_ gets to him? Oh dear god, help her.

Lucy eventually felt something hit her thigh as she cursed to herself silently. _He got her to the table_. Lucy whimpered and looked both sides, trying to find a way out but Natsu was pressing his body against Lucy's and grinned wickedly which was creeping Lucy out a bit.

Natsu wasn't like this at all, what happened? Wait – Gajeel once told her about how dragon slayers go into heat, was he possibly in heat? When Lucy asked him to have his way with her, has that triggered it?

Lucy felt something on the side of her thighs as she was pushed onto the edge of the table, her butt against the cool table. _Holy shit_, he was really going to do it.

"N – Natsu, please don't do this," Lucy managed to say, looking at him with pleading eyes. Who else was watching? Why weren't they helping? Maybe they were also shocked to see Natsu doing this to her, or maybe they're too busy to notice.

"But Lucy," Natsu whispered against her lip making her shiver and grab his arms, biting her lip nervously. "You gave me permission." And with that he slammed her against the table making Lucy scream out in surprise.

Now everybody focused their attention on them, shocked to see what was happening right there between them. Lucy felt something poking her inner thigh and Natsu's warm hands gripping her wrists tightly. Was he actually going to do it in front of everybody here?

"Natsu!" Lucy heard Erza's voice making her thank the heavens that somebody was going to stop Natsu on going further. But his warm hands were sort of nice and she likes the feeling of it brushing against hers.

Natsu turned his head towards Erza's who was glaring at him, obviously thinking why he's doing this to Lucy. "Oh hey Erza, Lucy and I are just playing. She said I couldn't pin her on this table," Natsu lied making Lucy's eyes widen and Erza relax some.

"Okay, but careful not to hurt Lucy, I thought she was in trouble." Erza said, looking at Lucy to back at Natsu. "Erza I am in tro –"Lucy shouted but Natsu quickly covered her mouth with his hand, grinning his lopsided grin which showed Erza he was innocent.

"I won't hurt Lucy, you know that Erza." Erza nodded and left, making everybody go back to what they were doing earlier. Lucy cannot believe what came out of Natsu's mouth. He was lying? Why was he lying?

"N – Natsu . . . please," Lucy whimpered against his hand making Natsu turn his head and look at her again. "Shh, don't worry, I won't hurt you." Natsu leaned in close and whispered.

Lucy turned scarlet as his eyes made contact with hers and noticed how close he was. She still felt her hands pinned up above her head so she wouldn't move and his hand was still on her lips. His hands felt warm and rough against her lips making her shiver slightly; what was this man doing to her?

Suddenly Natsu pushed in two of his fingers in her mouth making her eyes go wide in surprise. "Suck." He commanded making Lucy whimper and whine, wanting him to go back to the dense little idiot he was.

She shook her head in response and Natsu's expression became a bit darker. "Suck it Luce," He said his voice hardening making Lucy suck on his fingers, afraid he might hurt her.

Lucy couldn't help but love the feeling of it, he tasted salty and warm. She blushed harder and licked and sucked his fingers, trying not to get into it but she couldn't help it, she was enjoying this.

Lucy heard a small groan coming from Natsu making her a bit excited. Why was this affecting her so much? Natsu pulled his fingers out of her mouth and looked at her with excitement in his eyes, loosening his grip on her wrists.

"Still afraid?" He asked, leaning in close to brush his lips against Lucy's making her close her eyes and savor the feeling of his lips on hers. It felt right. She wanted it on her lips forever.

"No but –"Lucy started but got interrupted when Natsu pressed his lips against hers silencing her. He started kissing her making the blonde kiss him back. Where did he learn all these from?

As they continued to kiss, Lucy felt his tongue sliding his way across her bottom lip asking for entrance. She parted her lips slightly letting him slide his tongue inside making her moan a bit.

Wasn't anybody paying attention to them? Who _couldn't_ see him doing this to her? Did they all disappear? Natsu's hands traveled down her body, brushing against her delicate body till they were on her waists, making the mage shiver against his body.

She wrapped her arms around his shoulders, feeling more confident and sure about this. She loved Natsu, and it seemed like he loved her too.

Lucy felt Natsu's hot tongue pokes her gently and then swirl its way around it making Lucy moan again, pressing hers against his, poking and pushing back and forth with their tongues. She was enjoying this a little _too_ much.

Natsu pulled away from Lucy, his breathing uneven the same with Lucy. "N – Natsu . . . let's go somewhere a bit private," Lucy said, taking a deep breath in, thinking _why in the hell _she just said that.

Natsu grinned at her and put his hands on her ass, putting his legs up to his waists and grabbing her waists as she wrapped her legs around his waists.

"Sure," He agreed as he picked her up and turned around walking away towards the guild doors.

Lucy looked back at the table where she was sitting a while ago to see Gray's eyes still wide but with an amused look on his face, clearly showing he was watching them this whole time and enjoying it. He suddenly burst into a fit of laughter, slamming his palm on the table and falling back to fall on the floor to make guild mates look at him as if he was crazy

. Great, nobody else saw that but Gray. That made her feel a bit less embarrassed, but she was _never_ going to hear the end of that from him.

Lucy didn't notice she was inside her house till she felt something soft on her back. She looked around and noticed that Natsu had really brought her to her house, ready to sex it up with her. He was serious, oh god.

Lucy's faced heated up again and looked up to look at Natsu who looked back at her with a gentle smile. He didn't want to hurt her, he just wanted to show her a good time.

Lucy gulped and she gasped a bit to see that she was really going to do this. She's going to give her virginity to Natsu, her best friend and partner.

What'll happen tomorrow? Will they be officially a couple or will he be gone by tomorrow? Will he freak and maybe tell her that this was all an accident? This scared Lucy.

"Scared?" He asked, lifting up his hand to her face and stroking her cheek slightly. Lucy looked up and frowned, lifting her hands up to grab his arm. "What'll . . . happen tomorrow?"

"Don't think about tomorrow, just think about now,"

"I'm scared Natsu." Lucy admitted, looking at him with wide eyes. Natsu chuckled and leaned forward, getting on the bed next to her and grabbing her hands. "I am too, but I promise I won't let you regret it," He kissed her temple making the blonde squirm in her spot.

Natsu chuckled once more and grabbed her waists and kissed her neck and down to her shoulder making Lucy whimper a bit. She loved the feeling of him on her. Out of millions of guys in the whole world, she chooses this idiot. _Why_?

Natsu pushed Lucy down and got on top, kissing and licking her neck. Moans and whimpers echoed through the dark apartment as Natsu continued to do what he pleased.

Lucy felt Natsu sucking on her neck and this triggered something making Lucy fling her arms around his neck and grab the back of his hair, pulling him closer. She moaned loudly making Natsu groan a bit against her ear.

"More," She begged into his ear making Natsu grunt in response and bite her neck.

Lucy gasped and bit her lip keeping in her moan this time. Her moans sounded a bit off to her, how could Natsu withstand listening to these?

She ran her fingers through his soft pink locks as he roamed his hands around her body while kissing her shoulder and then collar bone. She wanted _more_.

Lucy felt his warm lips on hers again, kissing him back as she felt his hands go under her shirt and up her stomach; her mind screaming at him to stop but her heart telling her to beg him to peel her clothes off her and fuck her till she couldn't remember her name anymore.

Lucy felt the fabric go up her body as Natsu has successfully gotten her out of her shirt but now stared at her pink bra which was in the way of his happiness and Lucy's pleasure. Lucy looked at Natsu, confused why he had stopped.

"What's wrong?" She pushed herself up on her elbow, looking at his face with worry. Is he now regretting everything he did to her? Does he not want to do it anymore? "Lucy, what the hell is that thing?" Natsu asked, pointing at her bra.

"Uhm, a bra?"

"What's a bra?" Lucy looked at him for a moment to see if he was joking but no hint of humor was shown on his face. So he _was_ innocent after all. Lucy giggled to herself quietly and couldn't help but think how cute he was sometimes.

Lucy unhooked her bra and threw it somewhere on the floor making Natsu's eyes widen in surprise. "I'll tell you later, but now, show me what you've got," Lucy whispered looking at him with lust dancing in her brown orbs.

Natsu smirked and pushed her back down again, reaching for one of her huge babies. She was one of the ones who had the best pair in the guild and he couldn't help but feel like the luckiest guy in the world.

Lucy moaned as she felt Natsu cup her left breast and give a gentle squeeze. She could almost see Mirajane laugh and scream at her that she was right and she was wrong about him and her.

Natsu leaned down and stuck his tongue out, moving his warm and wet tongue across her chest making her shiver once more. All this licking and touching and biting and kissing was making her head spin.

She never imagined doing things like this with Natsu, well - maybe she did but - okay she was lying. She _did_ because Natsu just looked so yummy. His well-build body, cute faces, warming body, his personality; she just couldn't help it.

Natsu peeked at her and looked through her underwear drawer all the time and it wasn't such a big deal, maybe, but this was _Natsu_. That dens - sort of dense idiot that we all know and love.

Lucy arched her back and moaned loudly as she felt the wet and warm tongue of Natsu Dragneel on her sensitive bud, bringing the nipple to life. Natsu grinned and glanced at Lucy before kissing the harden bud and then sucking.

Lucy gasped and couldn't help but moan his name; she never felt anything like this before. So much pleasure he was giving her and it was all out of _one small nipple_. Oh how he made her go crazy with all this.

Natsu slid his hands down her thighs and back up, doing it again and again making Goosebumps appear on her creamy skin. She rolled her hips and moaned, over and over again begging him to stop teasing but no matter what she did, he'll continue sucking, licking, and pulling.

Soon he bit the nipple making her cry out and scream in pleasure, already gasping for air.

He played with both of her breasts, squeezing and pulling, driving the celestial mage insane with all the teasing. He wanted her to _beg_.

"N - Natsu . . ." Lucy said breathless, her chest rising and falling. "Yes?" He answered, pulling away from her chest for a moment to look at her flushed face. Oh how she looked so beautiful like that.

Lucy tugged on his scarf, slipping it off his neck in one pull while reaching for his shirt now, "Why am I the only one undressed?" She asked, looking at Natsu who looked back at her, breathing a bit unevenly. "Why don't you undress me then, Luce?" Natsu whispered, leaning back down to kiss the spot between her two large boobs.

Lucy gulped and looked at him nervously. _Undress_ him? Her? She could try, and with that she lifted her trembling hands up and started to pull on his shirt, pulling it over his head and off his body.

He flashed her approving smile and tugged on the hem of her skirt, a small gasp escaping the blonde's lips. Does she really want to do this?

Lucy didn't respond or move as Natsu removed the piece of clothing and now threw it somewhere in the room, staring at her pink panties that were going to be off her momentarily.

He could see a damp spot at the center, indicating she was all turned on and ready for this.

He leaned forward and put his nose to the spot, inhaling deeply. The smell was so intoxicating, driving the dragon slayer insane. He just wanted to pull them off and bang her brains out the whole night but he controlled his little desire, thinking he'll try that maybe when they've both gotten used to this sexing idea.

Lucy gasped as she watched Natsu inhale her scent, she felt so embarrassed. Natsu stuck her tongue out and poked her sex with his tongue earning another gasp from the stellar mage. He ran his tongue down her sex, making the blonde moan and squirm around.

"Stop moving," Natsu muttered against her womanhood, continuing to lick up and down while grabbing her waists to keep her still.

She whimpered and whined, feeling as if she was going to explode. Her stomach was doing summersaults, her mind was spinning, and her heart was beating so fast she felt like it was going to burst out of her chest.

Suddenly she felt her panties slipping down her slim legs, her eyes going wide she felt her heart stop. She quickly closed her legs blushing hard, feeling self-conscious again. This was so new to her and she was glad he was going slowly for her but the main question that still lingered in her mind was; _how does Natsu know what to do?_ Has he done it before? Is he experienced unlike her?

It made her a bit jealous to think that she wasn't his first and somebody has already gotten to him before her. Lucy didn't even notice that her legs were spread out wide and had Natsu between her legs again, poking her sex with her tongue.

She finally came back to earth when she felt a sharp sensation coming from between her legs; gasping she looked down at him to see his onyx eyes staring right back at her. He did it again making Lucy part her lips slightly and moan a bit, liking the feeling of his tongue poking – wait, what was he poking anyways?

Natsu rolled his tongue across her sensitive spot earning a louder moan from her this time; _now_ she knew what he was poking. Her clitoris. Has Natsu ever seen a woman's body before? He knew every sensitive and pleasure-ful spots on Lucy making her think Natsu did have sex before.

He did it again earning more moans from her, rolling is tongue around it over and over again trying to push her towards the edge. Her first orgasm from Natsu, how exciting.

After a couple more minutes of licking, Lucy felt her stomach muscle clenching and her legs quivers which were on his shoulders and wrapped around his head. She was going to burst.

"Oh god – Natsu, d – don't stop," Lucy groaned, grabbing his head and tangling her fingers in his hair. She was almost there, just a bit more.

"I don't plan on to." He mumbled against her, licking faster and faster making the blonde breathing grow heavier and her heart beat faster.

Finally she screamed and released her first orgasm, screaming so loudly it hurt her ears. Her neighbors must have heard her screams, how embarrassing.

Natsu pulled back with a grin on his face, satisfied on what he had accomplished. He looked at her flushed face and his face softened, brushing her hair away from her sweaty face.

"So beautiful," He murmured as he planted a sweet kiss on her forehead and reeling back to remove his last piece of clothing.

Lucy's eyes widen as she watched Natsu strip off him boxers and reveal his long member. How did he make it grow that large?

"Like what you see?" Natsu asked, lying back on top of her and pecked her sweet lips.

Lucy gulped and grabbed his shoulders, scared to death. "W – Will that even fit?" She asked barely a whisper. Natsu looked at her and back down at his member, chuckling a bit as he lifted his head back up to look at her. His black orbs danced with excitement as he stared into her brown ones. "Of course, and if it doesn't, I'll _make_ it fit." Natsu said scaring the poor blonde.

She didn't want to do this anymore, she was so scared. But then again they made it this far and as far as what she hears, it feels _amazing._

And it has been amazing and pleasure-ful for the past hour; it was just so mind blowing she wants to experience it all over again.

Lucy felt the tip touch the entrance of her womanhood, squeaking in response Natsu wrapped his arms around her small frame and whispered in her ear, "Are you ready?" Lucy nodded her head and held her breath, wrapping her arms around his shoulders and holding him tightly against her.

Lucy gasped as she felt the tip push inside her, making her cry out over the amount of stretching it was doing to her.

She felt hot tears pour down her cheek and Natsu's encouraging coos at her.

With one fast thrust, it was inside her and she was screaming over the pain. It was one of the most painful things she's experienced and she felt like she was being stabbed over and over again.

Natsu didn't move at all as he let her adjust to his size, kissing her cheek down to her shoulder.

He whispered sweet words in her ear calming her down a bit, finally feeling her relax against her; he gave his hips a small roll to experiment.

When Lucy felt Natsu move again she thought she was going to experience pain again but when he slowly pulled out and pushed in again, she felt pleasure bubbling up inside her. It felt good.

Natsu stared at Lucy's face as he continued to go in and out of her, trying to be gentle and not hurt her anymore. But when he saw her lips part slightly and a small moan come out of her mouth, he knew she was fine.

He now went a bit faster, pumping in and out of her earning more moans from the girl beneath him. He went with his own rhythmic way, going slow at first but now faster and faster.

Their sweaty bodies rubbed against each other, moans and groans heard from one another and the sound of their skin slapping against each other.

This was absolute heaven to Lucy, she felt nothing like this before. She felt like she was flying, it made her feel like she and he are the only people in the world. She didn't care about anything else but making love to this man which she loved deeply.

Seconds turned into minutes, minutes turned into hours, and hours of love making to one another. Moaning each other's name, they continued making love till they both went over the edge.

. . .

Lucy woke up the next morning, feeling sore and tired from what happened last night.

Yes, she remembered what happened and no, she wasn't freaking out because she had hours and hours of time to think about this and she finally made a choice which made her finally realize she loved the fool.

She always argued with herself saying it's only a mere crush but after all that, she realized it's not a _mere crush_, its _love_.

Lucy sat up, wincing while at it and groaned a bit. He must have banged her so hard; her legs still feel so numb. Lucy turned to her left and looked at Natsu who was still asleep, snoring pretty loudly.

She wondered did he like her back. Did he enjoy what he did last night or does her regret on doing that? She wanted to know so badly, she felt like waking him up and ambushing him with all these questions but she knows he wouldn't be able to keep up with her while he's half-asleep so she decided she'll wait till he wakes up.

Lucy lied back down, facing the dragon slayer as she felt the heat come off his naked body. He immediately reached out and wrapped his arms around her waists, pulling her near so he could snuggle.

"Good morning," He gurgled, sleep still coating his words. Lucy smile and looked at his peaceful face, running her hands through his hair. "Morning," She mumbled back, waiting for him to open his eyes. She was dying for answers.

"How you feeling?" He asked, opening his eyes to blink several time then finally focusing his attention to the beautiful girl in front of him. "Sort of sore, but I'm fine." Natsu nodded and leaned forward, kissing the tip of her nose making her giggle a bit. "That's good to hear,"

"Mhm . . . Natsu?"

"Yeah?"

"Do you love me?" Natsu stopped doing whatever he was and looked at her with wide eyes. That complete caught him off guard. "Love you?"

"Yes, do you regret what you did to me last night or do you th-?"

"Lucy, stop talking for a second." Natsu stopped her talking as he sat up. He looked at her with confusion on his face, trying to process everything she was blabbing on about. Lucy also sat up, sighing as she waited for him to finally get things into his mind.

"I for one do not regret anything I did to you last night," He answered, looking in her eyes to see what she thinks of what he said right now "And I do love you."

As smile spread across her face and she jumped on him, hugging him tight but then wincing when she moved her lower part. It really hurt. Luckily Natsu noticed and looked at her, putting his hands on her arms. "Still hurts?" He asked receiving a nod from her. Natsu stared at her for a second before a smirk formed on his lips.

"Lets go take a bath, _together__."_

_"_What? No way!"

"Why? I always wanted to take a bath with you and I've seen your body so why not?"

"Cause . . . no!"

"Oh, I heard a yes!" Natsu scooped her up in his arms earning a squeal from Lucy, making her protest. "I said no you idiot!"

"No means yes in my world,"

"Then yes!"

"And yes also means yes, so bathroom, here we come."

"Shit, Naaaaatsu!"

* * *

**Oh gosh, finally finished! 8'D**

**Tell me what you guys think, it's my first lemon and ajgsdkwebewn. Thanks for reading, please review!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Okay well, lots of people wanted me to sort of make some squeal or something to this so I just decided I'll write a little of what happened after Natsu and Lucy has taken a bath and stuff so yeah . . . Enjoys!**

* * *

What happened last night and a few minutes ago will stay in Lucy's mind forever and ever. Natsu just has a way with his hands and tongue; she thinks Natsu is some kind of sex god. _Her_ sex god to be exact. Lucy made a humming sound in the back of her throat, liking the sound of that. _Lucy's personal sex god_. Or better, _slave_.

"Oh my, I like the sound of that," Lucy mumbled to herself, slipping on her panties. "Like the sound of what?" Natsu asked as he slipped his arms around his tiny naked waists making her squeak in surprise. "Natsu! Don't sneak up on me like that; you almost gave me a heart attack!"

"Who else would it be?"

"What if somebody secretly made his way into my house?"

"I'll know and if somebody saw you like that, I'll murder him for looking at my beautiful girl's body. It's only for my eyes to see, got that?" Natsu raised a brow and looked at Lucy, slipping on his t-shirt.

Lucy eyed him and smiled a bit, liking the sound of that. _My beautiful girl._ Lucy closed her eyes and smiled happily; she wants to hear that coming from his lips every day.

"Yes sir," Lucy said as she pulled up her mini skirt, putting the bra on her chest. It was weird to think that only 17 hours ago they were teasing and fooling around with each other but now, they're in a serious relationship involving sex and love, something you do not see every day.

"How are we going to tell everyone?" Lucy asked, sighing a bit. She didn't want to hear them all scream and over-exaggerate over the fact that they're now a couple. It's not like they haven't seen one before.

"Don't worry, sweetheart. I got this all under control," Natsu reassured her making sigh and worry about it even more. Natsu has got this under control.

Yeah fucking right.

~**X**~

Lucy was all flustered as she sat down in front of Gray, not even looking at him to know he had a huge smirk on his face. She knew what he was going to say and all she came here was for her cash and maybe a small speech about their relationship. Gray could help, right? But for now, she needed to endure the teases he was going to shoot at her.

"You and Natsu had sex, didn't ya'?" Gray asked making Lucy's face heat up even more. "You saw everything! You set that up, didn't you?" Lucy shouted, finally looking up to see Gray had an amused look on his face, grinning slightly.

Oh how she wished she didn't ask Natsu to stay away while she talked to Gray, she wanted him to beat him to a pulp for doing that but at the same time, thank him for finally hooking them up.

"Oh please, you're not mad at me, you're actually thankful I did that,"

"N - No! I shouldn't have agreed, goddamn you Gray."

"You're welcome."

"Shut up and where's my money?" Lucy extended her hand out for her cash, wanting it to spend it on some new underwear. Some new ones Natsu might love to rip off her.

Gray sighed and dug into his pocket, taking out a handful of cash. He handed it to Lucy who happily accepted it. "Here, you won it fair and square."

"Why thank you. And Gray?"

"Yeah?"

"You knew Natsu was going to agree, right?" Gray looked at her for a second before sighing and smiling slightly. "I'm going to tell you a secret but keep your mouth shut around Natsu, okay?" Lucy looked at Gray and nodded, seeing that his expression was serious. He must not want to get on Natsu's bad side anymore.

"Natsu actually told me a few days ago he wanted to fuck you," Gray whispered, looking around nervously to see if anybody is listening. Luckily, nobody was.

Lucy's eyes went wide as she felt her jaw drop. "Wha -!" Lucy shouted, about to scream at the top of her lungs but Gray quickly shushed her, grabbing her wrists to pull her back down on her seat. "Shhh! I told you to keep quiet," Gray hissed making Lucy stare at him in disbelief.

"I - I, but Natsu -", "Yeah, the same reaction I had." Gray muttered, snorting a bit. "A - And then?" Lucy pushed him further, wondering what Gray had done next. Why would Natsu tell Gray this? Since when has he become so interested in the celestial mage?

Gray sighed and ran a hand through his messy black locks looking around then back at Lucy's eager face. "He's liked you for a while now."

"That's bullshit! Natsu and I have been together for almost two years now and he never dropped any hints about liking me or anything!" Lucy shouted, slamming her hand on the table showing that she was rightfully angry about nobody telling her that Natsu liked her. She always liked him but held back because she saw that Natsu only looked at her as a friend but now look at the situation they're in now.

Gray looked around with wide eyes to see if anybody was watching or listening to them but none of them weren't listening thanks to the loudness in the guild. "I told you to keep your voice down, Lucy!" Gray hissed, keeping his voice down to a whisper but loud enough for her to hear.

"You will tell me everything Natsu has told you, _now_." Lucy hissed back, glaring daggers at him. Natsu could have told her something, or maybe dropped a few hints like maybe blushing or holding her hand a bit more or something! This frustrated her.

"I will, but you better not scream again or I will not say another word about it."

"Deal, now start talking."

"Alright, Natsu has told me he started getting feelings for you about 6 months ago but he was afraid of telling you or something like that."

Lucy opened her mouth to say something but Gray stopped her before she had a chance to say something, "Don't say _anything_ till I finish telling my little story." Lucy shut her mouth and nodded, looking at him with those brown orbs, curiosity dancing in them. Gray nervously looked around again and leaned in close making Lucy also lean in close to hear him better.

"And just a few months after he told me, he told me he wanted to drag you to bed and fuck you senseless." Lucy gasped as she stared at the ice mage with wide eyes.

Why hasn't she heard anything about this? Or especially see any of these emotions coming from Natsu? She always thought he was that dense Natsu that doesn't even know what a relationship is called. "That doesn't make any sense; he never showed any interest in me."

"I said shut it," Lucy shut her mouth again looking at Gray with impatient eyes. How long is this story anyways? "Look, _you_ haven't noticed anything but _I_ have. When we're all going on a mission I tend to see Natsu always staring at you or trying to get close to you. Haven't you noticed that he's _always_ looking out for _you_?"

"It's because I'm his nakama, and well, I'm the weakest in our team."

"Lucy, don't you ever say that about yourself again." Gray growled looking at Lucy with angered eyes. Lucy never sees this side of Gray unless he's fighting with somebody, he rarely gets angry. Lucy looked at Gray with wide eyes thinking what has gotten in him.

"You're _not_ weak, you're strong." Lucy was about to argue but Gray shot her a glare indicating that he was going to scream if she said anything more about being weak so she shut her mouth and let him continue.

"Natsu always has cared for you; he wants you to be safe. You don't see Natsu going to go save every little guild member here and cared for them as much as you, he loves you, obviously."

"But remember when Levy-Chan got hurt? He got so angry he looked like he was going to kill somebody!"

"But did you see his face when he heard _you_ got kidnapped and was going to possibly get hurt? Natsu was about to murder all of them and go save you."

"But –"Lucy started but shut her mouth as she realized that was true. How come she never noticed it?

"Cause you're dense," Gray answered her question making her lift her head up and look at him. Maybe it is true, she is dense. She always thought she was the least dense coming from love but looks like she was the most.

"Anymore questions, Miss Lucy?"

"No, that'll be all, thanks by the way." Lucy flashed him a small smile before standing up and walking away. "Enjoy you time with Natsu," Gray shouted, smirking a bit making a small blush appear on her cheeks. Stupid Gray.

Lucy made her way to the bar where Natsu and Mirajane were talking. Should she tell Mirajane or has Natsu told her already? And she should really talk with Natsu about everything Gray has told her about, she was curious.

"Oh, hello Lucy." Mirajane shifted her eyes to the blonde walking towards them making Natsu's face brighten and get up to hug her.

"Lucy! I just finished telling Mira about last night!" Lucy's face turned scarlet as she gasped, staring at the bartender and the dragon slayer with wide eyes. He what?

"Y – You did what?"

"Oh Lucy, don't be shy, I already knew what was going to happen. After all, I did watch what Natsu was doing to you yesterday at the table." Lucy stared at her with wide eyes; so Gray wasn't the only one watching. Who else was then? "M – Mira!"

"Oops, sorry. But now you two are a couple now, right?"

"Yep! Lucy is all mine now!" Natsu grinned proudly wrapping an arm around her shoulder making Lucy scold him.

"Mirajane, please I beg you to –", "Hey everyone! Natsu and Lucy is a couple now, party!" Mirajane screamed making the guild cheer loudly. Mira flashed Lucy a devious grin before running to get more beers and alcohol out of the cellar.

Lucy groaned and covered her face with her hands, her face burning beet red. Oh how more embarrassing can this get?

"Hey Luce, how about you and I go to the back and do some things you'll enjoy." Natsu purred in her ear making Lucy gasp and look at Natsu. Guess she thought wrong.

"No answer? I'll take that as a yes," Natsu grinned as she picked her up bridal style, making his way to one of the rooms in the back of the guild. Lucy's eyes widen and started to struggle in his grip, not the second time in the morning! She has to admit, it was _amazing_ but it always wore her out and she wanted to party.

"N – Natsu, wait, but I -!" Lucy screamed but Natsu silenced her by kissing her lips. "This time, I'm going to take you against the wall," He whispered seductively making Lucy melt in his arms.

Oh, how fun.

* * *

**Guess, the end? X'D**

**Here's your second part, but this is all I'm going to write. Thanks for reading and please review!**


End file.
